HTF: Battle for A Wish
HTF: Battle for A Wish is a fan series of HTF Fanon. The series is alot like a "Survivor-esque" style. There are two teams and they compete in a series of challenges, the losing team will have one member voted off by viewer's descision (eliminated by poll).The eliminated contestant will then be sent flying away in a catapult. The teams will at first be a guys vs girls team but once a total of 4 contestants get eliminated, the teams will be placed evenly on two DIFFERNT teams again. and once 12 contestants remain, the teams dissolve and its all remaining contestants by themselves. The way contestants are eliminated are also changed. Instead of a catapult, the contestants would be on a wooden platform which will break and cause them to fall. There will also be a point system where the 3-4 contestants with the lowest scores at the end of the challenge will be up for elimination while the others will be safe. Once only 7 contestants remain, the point system is removed, and contestants must fight for immunity. The elimination style is once again changed, this time, the eliminated contestant would be hit by a laser and vaporized. Once 3 contestants remain, it is up to the viewers to decide who should win. The prize to the winner is $1,000,000,000. As a special twist. A character will rejoin, but will only be able to by voting on the poll. This would occur 3 times. In Ep 9,14 and 22. Episode 1:Introduction Part 1 The episode starts with Josh talking to Stacy about how he saw how mad Pierce got when people found out about his secret love of ponies. Stacy laughs and tells him about that one time Puffy got fed up with him and got revenge. Puffy suddenly enters the screen confused and telling them thats what what really happened (Pierce simply easily beaten Puffy). Fiora and Ava overhear this and feel Puffys misfourtune. They both hug him, but they hug him too hard and he suffocates. Immediately though, Puffy comes out of a medical clinic when suddenly Sharpy comes out of nowhere as if being thrown, and almost hits Puffy. Puffy gets angry at Sharpy when he confesses that Naz kicked him and he landed here. Sharpy than runs off and Naz instead kicks Shuffles at Puffy who was able to avoid it. Puffy tells her to stop and she says shes just in a mood to hurt someone. She than sees Oddity and kicks her, sending her into the air, passing by Gutsy who is on a plane doing stunts. She hits the ground and infront of her is Hoppy who shoves her out of the way like its nothing. The screen than cuts to Trippy,Superspeed and Robo Star playing a game of cards. Trippy suddenly changes the game to "52 card pickup" and throws the cards allover, Robo Star and Superspeed are silent for a bit but than laugh and do the same thing. Drama gets annoyed by this and tells them to be quiet. The trio apoligize and pick up the cards. The screen than goes to Buckley trying to flirt with Floral and Fawn who are also with Bella. The girls get annoyed and they walk off saying they wish they could have some way to fly away somewhere to get away from him when suddenly a black hooded figure tell them that they are in luck and that a contest is being held and that the winner will win 1 billion dollars. However, he says only 20 people will be able to compete. Immediately Bella,Floral and Fawn think about flying away from Buckley and getting away from him while having a succesful time. Suddenly they hear a loud noise and they turn around to see all of the 17 other people including Buckley overheard this and they sign in for it. The hooded figure smiles and decides to set up the teams. He decided that the first four challenges will involve a "Battle of The Sexes" style where one team is all boys and one team is all girls. After four contestants get eliminated, he will split the teams again with 8 contestants on one team, 8 on the other (since 16 contestants will remain at this point). He than annonces the challenge which will be shown in Episode 2. He announces the guys as "Team Sparta" for the boys and "Team Amazon" for the girls. He than tells them to go to bed. Episode 2: Introduction Part 2 The contestants are sleeping in seperate cabins when the figure wakes them up in 6:00 AM the contestants were very tired still and they ask why wake them up so early. The figure than says that the challenge will be how long you can stay awake. He than instructs the teams to sit on chairs and they do so. And so the challenge starts Buckley is the first of the males to fall asleep, apparently, he stayed up alll night thinking about Floral and Fawn which caused his downfall. Naz gets an idea and throws a rock at Trippy, knocking him out cold. Superspeed realizes this as a threat and throws a rock at Drama. Knocking her out aswell. Fawn falls asleep with Floral trying to wake her up. Bella realizes that the sun is setting and sleeping will be harder. Hoppy tries to cheat by painting his eyelids white and with black dots so that it looks like he is awake. He than falls asleep silently. Floral gives up and falls asleep and so does Stacy and Shuffles. At the same time, Naz gets three more rocks and knocks out Gutsy,Josh and Robo Star but not before Robo Star ends up collapsing and makeing a little shake, causing Ava, and Bella to jump in the air and land on the head, knocking them out and causing them to fall asleep aswell. Fiora notices Hoppy cheating and contacts the figure. He comes and noticing Hoppy's cheats. Takes him out immediately. Eventually, only two people remain, Pierce and Naz. Pierce replies "Well, I obviously can't lose" Naz replies "Are you sure you want to lose you manpower?" Than, the figure offers a bathroom break and Pierce immediately rushes in their. The figures get confused on why Pierce is taking too long and opens the door to see Pierce asleep. He than announces that the girls win and now all the boys risk elimination. But who? THE VOTE HAS ENDED THESE WERE THE RESULTS Josh - 1 Pierce - 3 Puffy - 1 Sharpy - 0 Gutsy - 0 Hoppy - 1 Trippy - 0 Superspeed - 0 Robo Star - 2 Buckley - 0 Episode 3: Open Field PaintBall Warfare The boys are all grumpy at their lost when the figure sends them to th elimination area, as the walk there, the girls laugh at them and tease them due to their defeat. They get to the area and enter it. The place resembles a typical dome with theater like seats on it. The figure comes out of a door and orders the boys to sit on the seats. They do so and the figure starts announcing the votes but not before showing a plate of Teddy Bears. He says that if you do not get a teddy bear, your eliminated. The figure mentions that they have gotten 8 votes total. He hands Sharpy,Gutsy,Trippy,Superspeed and Buckley a bear since they had 0 votes. He than hands Puffy,Hoppy and Josh a bear because they had only 1 vote. The figure looks at Pierce and Robo Star who are in the bottom 2. Pierce threatens the figure that if hes eliminated, he will give him the biggest beating he can think of, the figure responds by saying to bad for him, because Robo Star is safe with two votes and Pierce is eliminated with three votes. Pierce tries to attack, but the figure pins him down easily and puts him on a catapult in a stait jacket. He then says if he has any last words. Pierce is about to say "I will kill you!" only to be hurled away. With Pierce gone, the girls mock the boys and say that their fate is sealed without Pierce. The figure announces the second challenge which is a paintball fight. He says that if you are hit anywhere, your out but if the paintball does not explode when it hits and only ricochets off, your still in, he says to win the challenge, you must win atleast 3 rounds, which can be achieved by eliminating everyone on the opposing team. He also said that if someone is taken out after a while, one person on a team can come back. Friendly Fires do not count however, and the prize for winning is not only immunity for your team, but also a free paintball gun. He takes the teams to a flat area with some small hills and gives them all some paintball equipment. They put it on and get ready for the challenge. The girls noticing the boys lose on moral, easily dominate on the first part of the rounds. Soon the rounds is 2-0. The boys look at Hoppy(Who was still tired last episode) and immdiately help him up. The boys threaten him and he is forced to teach them a strategy he learned from playing paintball before. He gets them lined up and immdiately all fired at Fawn. Taking her out. Floral starts to panic and is also shot down. Naz quickly realizes the threat Hoppy is causing and tries to shoot him, but Hoppy, being skilled at paintball, easily avoids the paintballs and orders the other boys to aim at Naz, firing and taking her out. Eventually, the boys get their first ever point and the next round starts. The girls immediately think of a plan and agree to it. Thus, they start shooting rapidly, taking out alot of the boys. Puffy cowards away while Hoppy gets a plan, he secretly creeps up behind Robo Star, opens his body and twists his circuits. Turning him into 20's Robo Star, this causes him to go berserk, but noticing the paintball gun, thinks he has a real gun and he kicks Hoppy and takes his paintball gun and starts firing like crazy. Easily eliminating the remaining girls. The boys end up getting their 2nd point when realizing that 20's Robo Star is about to shoot them. However, Hoppy quickly goes behind him, and fixes his circuits back, returning him to normal. By now, the score is 2-2, and the girls start thinking of a much better plan. Than the true part starts. As both girls and boys elimiante each other. Some managed to easily avoid the paintball bullets. Thus, inorder to make it exciting, the figure allows some to come back and more firing starts. Hoppy ends up getting shot while Drama and Robo Star both shoot their paintball guns at each other, thus eliminating them both and the same time. By now, only 3 are left. Naz,Shuffles and Puffy. Hoppy facepalms himself and whispers "good-bye Puffy" yet, Shuffles fires a shot which causes Puffy to scream in horror and run randomly, unintentionally ending up dodgeing all the paintball bullets, he than realizes this opportunity and fires a bullet, elimianting Shuffles but Naz comes in giggling softly, thinking that Puffy is too scared. Puffy realizes he must be the first one to shoot and both Puffy and Naz fire. Both are hit, but the figure, who was recording this, turns it in slo mo, and sees that Naz was hit by the paintball before Puffy was, thus declaring "Team Sparta" as the winner. The boys all cheer and carry Puffy on top. The boys win and now the girls risk elimination, but who? Final results Stacy - 1 Ava - 1 Oddity - 2(eliminated) Drama - 0 Fiora - 0 Bella - 0 Naz - 0 Shuffles - 0 Floral - 0 Fawn - 0 Episodes(not the ones in here) Introduction part 1 and 2 Open Paintball Field Warfare The Fast and the Not-So Furious Unsodded Teams Switch Again Pogo Party Bombloon The Race Category:HTF:Battle For A Wish episodes